An electronic apparatus in which a sheet-metal member which is produced by sheet metal processing and has various electronic components mounted thereon is disposed within a casing is known. In such an electronic apparatus, for example, an image display panel having an image display screen on a front surface thereof is disposed within the casing and various electronic components are mounted on a rear surface of the image display panel. In this case, in order not to impart a load on the image display panel, a structure in which a support member is attached and a sheet-metal member having various electronic components mounted thereon is attached to the support member is employed.
Such a sheet-metal member may have an upstanding wall which is bent from a base to be upstanded by bending for aligning with an arrangement space of electronic components within the casing or for reinforcement. When the upstanding wall hinders the interconnection of a cable which connects electronic components to each other, an opening is formed through a boundary region between the base and the upstanding wall. Such a structure enables the cable to pass through the opening and extend to the base as it is. The opening is formed by punching the sheet metal. The opening formed as above may have edge on a periphery of the opening with a simple punching process. The edge damages the cable to cause short-circuiting. Furthermore, the edge may cause breakage of the cable. Therefore, the opening is formed by boring accompanied by an edge removal treatment such as drawing accompanied by plastic deformation. However, the edge removal treatment may require a very large roundness between the base and the upstanding wall. Therefore, because of this roundness, when the outline of an electronic component is rectangular, the electronic component may not be disposed in close contact with both the base and the erect wall, and as a result, a useless space is generated. Moreover, the upstanding wall is hard to upstand at a right angle with respect to the base. Therefore, when sheet-metal members are produced in large volume, variations in the inclination of the upstanding wall become large, and thus it is difficult to correctly arrange the electronic component.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 5-95097, which is the related art, discloses a technique for preventing a cable from being damaged by forming an edge portion of an opening into a shape opening outward.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 55-173082, which is another related art, discloses a structure in which in coupling printed boards, a metallic member provided with a tongue formed by cutting and erecting is attached to each of the printed boards and a plate part of a connection metallic member is fitted into the gap therebetween.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-136591, which is still another related art, discloses an example in which a leaf spring is attached to a printed board.